My Only Memory
by StarrKiwi
Summary: Jay wakes up from a painful disaster that happened to him and doesn't remember anything or anyone.
1. Prolouge

**I sadly don't own Ninjago. :(**

"Come on!" Cole insisted. "This whole place will be turned to dust before we get to the exit." Hurrying, all the ninja ran after him. Except for one.

_Oh no! _The ninja thought panicking. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" He said, looking down the hole. Realizing his life was more important than what he had already lost, He ran out after his team mates. But was a second to late. Right before he reached the exit, a piece of rock landed on the blue Nina's head.

"Where's JAY?" Cole called, coughing to get the dust out of his lungs. One the dust cleared, They went over and looked for him.

"Ugg! He could be anywhere in this pile of rock! It might be too late when we find him!" Kai exclaimed digging a hole in the remains of the cave.

"I sense he is alive, but hurt very badly." Zane says. "Kai is right. If we don't find him soon, he will be gone."

"Well then I have a better idea." Cole shouts as he hits his scythe into the ground. Suddenly all the dirt and rock forms a tornado and blows away.

"There!" Cole shouts running over to Jay, who is lying on the ground, knocked out.

Zane, being the best doctor of the four runs over and examines Jay very closely. He clears his throat and says sadly, "He has a broken leg, a broken rib bone, and many bruises and scratches. But other than that, he will be fine." Cole and Kai both sigh. "Oh and he might have a concussion... "

* * *

**(Inside Jay's Dream)**

"Dad!" I called. "You can't leave us! PLEASE! Don't go!" I couldn't run any more. I just couldn't. Their was no way I was gonna catch him any way. I walk slowly back to the house, not understanding why my dad just left me and my older brother.

I feel a drop of rain on my shoulder. _This is just great. _I think. By the time I approach the small blue and white house, Its pouring. But I don't care. I already have a cold... *sigh*

Walking up the steps, I can already smell dinner cooking. YUM! It smells like lasagna, our favorite dinner. My brother is the best cook. He can turn a disaster, into a meal fit for a king. Opening the door, I can hear him humming to the radio. I smile. That's my brother alright. He loves music. He can play twelve different instruments, has a lovely voice, and is just well, Amazing at practically any thing.

"Hello, Jay." He greets.

"Hi." I say back. He notices, the small hint of sadness in my voice.

"May I ask what is troubling you?" He puts down the spoon he was using to stir the food.

"Umm. I think, dad just umm. kinda left us..." I rub the back of my neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm. Let me show you something." I take his hand and lead him into my dad's room. He gasps. It was completely bear. The only thing that was left was the bed and dresser.

"I'm sure their is a reasonable explanation for this." He says. I just shake my head and give him a note that I found on the door before I started to chase dad. Skimming over it he opens his mouth, about to say something but stops when he sees a tear fall down my cheek. "Jay." He pulls me in a tight hug. "No matter what happens, You will always be my little brother. Even if dad is left us alone, You will always have me. I love you, Jay. I always have."

Saying the only thing I can without crying even more, I choke out. "I love you too, Zane."

**Okay. I know all of you are like WHAT? Zane isn't Jays brother! But for some reason, in this dream, He is. Strange things happen in some dreams, and this is one of them. Anyway, Please review. I need at least one, to tell me to continue. If I don't get any, that means no one likes it and doesn't want me to continue so what's the point? THANKS!**


	2. JAY!

**OH MY FLUFFYS! 11 REVIEWS? You guys are SO Awesome! Thank you! Thank you! ThAnK yOu!**

**Anyway, I am planning on doing about five to six chapters on this story. I am not doing any Slash parings. As far as I'm going is Jay and Zane Brotherly fluff, Nya and Kai, brotherly/sistery fluff. And there will be some JayXNya Also. :)**

**Now on to the story!**

"No, your name is JAY, J-A-Y!" Kai said for the eighth time.

It was about three days since they have gotten home, and Jay just woke up an hour ago, But with major memory loss. He doesn't even remember remember being a ninja.

"J-A-Y" Kai was saying again, "And Zane Is NOT your brother!"

You could tell Jay was getting annoyed. "All you guys are crazy! My name is Aiko! and when my arm and ribs heal, Zane and I are _sooooo_ out of this place."

"Sure brother" Zane replies very calmly. "We may leave once you are healed."

Kai shoots Zane an evil glare and pulls him over in a corner out of Jay's earshot. "What are you doing! Why are you playing along! We want him to remember that you aren't his brother not make it worse by encouraging him!"

"Most memory losses are because something made you dream that way before you wake up," Zane says softly. "Jay must have dreamed that he and I were brothers while he was asleep-"

"Just get to the point!" Kai snapped.

"The point, is that 96.48 times it is better if you play along with their memory loss than to tell them who they really are, because they most likely won't believe you, and might go off and try to do something harmful to them selves."

"This I believe to be true." Sensei Wu said as he walked in the room. "You must respect Jay's thoughts and his new prospective towards you until he can remember. Now, it is time for dinner." He turned his head toward Jay. "I will have Nya bring you your soup. Come! My body is hungry."

Once they all left, Jay looked down at his bandaged arm. He wasn't gonna be able to do anything with this now. Jay gave one of the biggest heavy sigh he had in a long time. Which was a mistake because it immediately made his ribs hurt even more then they did before.

"Well, at least its your left arm." said a female voice behind him. Jay whipped around to see a girl about his age standing in his room with a hot dish of steaming hot noodle soup. Jay decided that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Who- are you?" Jay asked. Then he mentally did a face palm. _Real smooth. _He thought.

Nya widened her eyes, remembering Jay lost his memory. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Nya. Kai's sister."

"Wait, is Kai the one with the spiky hair?" If he was, that would suck, because he liked him the least.

"Yep." She said. "Thats him."

Jay sighed "He kept on telling me that my name is Jay, that I'm a ninja and Zane isn't my brother. What's up with that?"

Nya just sighed, remembering how Sensei Wu told her to play a long to what Jay was saying. "Kai can be kind of... crazy... some times. You just get used to it after a while and you learn to ignore it.

Jay Just nods in understandment. "I see. Oh! Um.. Thank you for the soup."

She smiles and sets it down on his bed side table. "No problem."

Jay gave her a big smile, and then she left to go eat her own meal.

_'Maybe when Zane and I leave this crazy place, She could come with us. It would be better than being a servant girl here.'_

After finishing his soup, Jay looked around for something to do. He couldn't get out of bed or sit up, so he decided to read the children's book that was sitting on the table.

**Okay, Stupid ending, but I needed to get this updated, and if I add any more, it would be WAY to long for a chapter. Shout out time!**

**StoriesAreMagic: Thank you! My friend got confused to. :)**

**pnfpixie: Yes, their will be more. I have about 5 chapters planned. **

**SparkTbeDragon: Thank you so much!**

**HayaMika: Sorry, this will not be a slash. Jay and Zane brotherly fluff and some JayXNya.**

**Inkheart5351: I don't know why I picked Zane... It was really random...**

**Kendojay788: Thank you! I do to. For some reason, They fit as brothers.**

**Rebecca: Thank you, and yes, their will be. :)**

**goosegirlmn: Thanks. :)**

**TheReviewer: No! What are you talking about! This is not even close to over! Its just the beginning! (Oh thanks for the cookie!)**

**Jay Ninja of Lightning: You know, I have no idea... I just need Jay to get hurt. (Okay when you put it that way... I sound mean) And Thanks!**

**GoldenSunlight: Thank you!**

**Anyway, White chocolate covered Oreo's For everyone who Reviewed! Thank you so much!**


	3. Promise

**Okay. Thank you so much for all the reviews once again. Sorry it took me so long to update. But here ya go!**

**(I forgot to mention that this story is based off of a role play I did with goosegirlmn, so I give credit to her for the idea also!)**

**I do not own Ninjago. (Yet :D)**

_'Knock Knock' _Jay hides the children's book so no one sees that he's reading it. _How embarrassing would that be?_

Jay looked up to see Zane enter the room. He sighed, glad that it was him instead of one of the other ninja.

"May I sit down?" Zane asked in a soft voice.

Jay nodded. "Of course." Zane sat on the end of Jay's bed and looked at him.

It was silent for a while and then Jay asked a unexpected question. "What happened to my arm and rib? I... don't remember any of it."

Zane looked down, trying to think of an answer. Then he decided to use this opportunity to find out more about what Jay supposed was his past. "Well... what exactly do you recall about ...our lives before this incident?"

"I told you, hardly anything. It was just a normal day. I was getting home from my part time job and when I opened the door; I saw dad with suitcases in his hands and he just grunted and walked out the door without looking back. Dad left us on such short notice... I don't know why." Jay explained, a very sad look on his face. Zane just sat and listened to the story. "After that, we had to both go out and get jobs. You worked as a chef at a small restaurant, and I was a mechanic at a local shop. We didn't see much of each other, because I worked early in the morning, and you got home late when I was already in bed. One day you got a job offer in Ninjago City, so we had to move. I got another job, and we had a life in the big city for about five years. All was good and gravy. We actually grew closer because we saw a lot more of each other. Besides work, we didn't go any where without each other. Most people said that we where inseparable." Jay smiled at the memory, and then it turned into a frown. "Then one day, I just woke up here-with a broken arm and rib, and in a random house with all of these crazy people."

Zane was shocked. Jay thought his father... left them? That was horrible! He sighed, thinking of something to tell him. Why did he have a broken arm and rib? "Um, well, you see, our house caught on fire, and you got knocked out by a falling board. And these... 'crazy people' rescued us."

Jay looked at Zane with an unreadable expression for a while, so Zane couldn't tell if he was buying it.

Suddenly, the alarm when off in the room and Nya's voice came over the speaker. "Garmadon! He's heading for Brew Canyon!"

Zane stood up abruptly, slipping his mask over head. He was about to leave the room, but heard Jay call toward him, "Wait, where are you going?"

Zane faltered, and then looked back at him. "They need my help."

Surprisingly, Jay sat up. "No, you can't go out there with them... not now."

Confusion in his eyes, the white ninja took off his mask. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I can't lose you!" Jay gushed. "You are the only thing I have left in this world... if you die, what do I do? What would happen to me?" Unwelcomed tears filled his eyes.

Zane sat back down on the bed, trying to comfort his friend. He didn't know what to do or say. Cole and Kai needed him out there. But his brother needed him right now.

After a moment of silence, Zane sighed. "I won't leave you." He gave him a small smile. "I promise."


	4. Going insane much?

**Okay guys, sorry it took me, well, forever to get this updated, but here it is!**

Kai and Cole rode to the village with Cole ready to fight the dark lord, just the two of them. They both did not like the idea at all, when Zane said he promiced Jay he wouldn't fight.

"Wait, what?" Cole asked, confused at the site he saw before him.

"No idea. but he's gotta be around here somewhere." Kai replied, turning his vehicle back into his sword, Cole doing the same.

They didn't see Garmadon anywhere. Nevermind danger. They walked around for a while searching for it. "Hey, do you know where Garmadon is?" Cole asked a random citizen.

"Garmadon? You Ninja are crazy. The last time we saw that creap was way to long ago to remember." He said grumpily. "Get your facts right." He walked off after that.

"Heh. You would think that they would have more respect from the ones who save their buts from the evil every time. " Cole said. Kai just shook his head.

Cole asked some one old guy but that was a mistake, because the reply was "Parmazon? That cheese is no longer made here."

Kai face palmed.

"Nya must be going insain." Cole insisted on there fly back. "I mean, why would she send us out on a mission for nothing?"

Kai shook his head, confused at everything. First, Jay had lost his memory, Zane promiced Jay that he wouldn't fight with them untill he regained his memory, so Jay wouldnt think he was left alone in this world because he died to fight with them. It was ridiculous sounding, but he made a promice. and Zane never brakes a promice. Even if his life depended on it. So they gave up trying convince him to fight anyway, right away, and went to fight thenselves, and now (he had to agree with Cole) Nya was loosing it.

When they got back, Kai went on a hunt to find Nya. He found her in her small but cozy room, by the wall, crying in a heap her face tear stained. He went and sat down by his only sibling, trying to comfort her from a problem he doesn't know of. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Nya couldn't answer. She was crying to hard, but what she did say about five minuets later,  
shocked him. "What if *sniff* he isn't gonna be okay? I mean, what if he never remembers? What if he wants to leave us? Then we would never see him again. I *sniff* couldn't see that. Him leaving with out any goodbyes. I mean, from the real Jay."

Kai tried hard to not snicker. 'I wish Jay could see this.' He thought. But his attention was three back to Nya when she broke into little sobs. So he said "Nya, remember what the doctor said. Only one out of every thousand have their memory gone for good."

"But what if he's that one?" She asked. It was then Kai realized she had feeling for Jay. But not like the normal worry like she would the rest of the ninja, but had feelings for him, like he did her. It just wasnt as obvious. But before he could say anything more, Nya fell limp, in his arms.

"Nya?" He asked shaking her softly. "S- Sensei!" He yelled.

Sensei Wu came rushing in along with Cole and Zane. He examend Nya closely, then said calmly, "She is suffering from (A.N. Okay, I have no idea what its called, but I might have even made it up, but when you are supper worded about something and you kinda faint, but your like knocked out for several days... Anyway. That's what Nya has. If you know the name of it please tell me in a review. If I did make it up, anyone have a name for it? If you help me out, you can get a White chocolate dipped Oreo! ^_^)

"So you mean, She is out from worrying about Jay?" Cole asked.

Sensei nodded. "She will wake up in a few days. Or when her mind knows that there is no need to worry anymore."

Kai sighed. 'All because of one head injury.' He thought. 'Our whole team is falling apart.'

**So... Did you like it? I sure liked typing it! Anyway, I LOVE reviews! so, please review! StarrKiwi is here forever! Peace!**


	5. Begining of the End

**I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I had writers block for a while, and then, kinda forgot about this. But here it is!**

*The next day*

Jay's Pov

I stretch my achy bones, waking up from a long nap. But that makes me cringe. I look down seeing my ribs, and cringing. 'When did that happen?' I think

There is a knock at my door, and Zane walks in the room. He smiles when he sees me. "You are awake. Thats very good. We were starting to worry."

"Worry? How long have I been asleep?" Who knew I could sleep for so long they would worry about me? I'm usually the last one up every morning.

He comes and sits on my bed. "About 7 hours..."

My eyes go wide. "How the heck is that possible?"

"You are hurt, Sick, Your arm and ribs are broken, I would expect you to sleep for a while."

"What happened, you know, to my ribs?"

Zane had to resist a face palm. His memory, is terrible. "Umm. Our house caught on fire, and, something fell on you, knocking you out-"

I cut him off. "Wait, What are you talking about? When did we have a house? The only house we had was the monastery, and that burned down when we weren't there... " I trail off, confused. Then I get even more confused when see Zane's face. "What?"

He is grinning from ear to ear.

"Kai! Cole! Sensei! He remembers!" He said standing up excitedly.

I grab his arm. "What's going on?"

Kai and Cole come rushing into the room, along with, "He does?" "But how?" and "Thats fantastic!" and many other things along that line.

"Guys!" I yell, getting their attention. They all stop talking instantly. I'm not surprised. We barley ever yell at each other.

"What in the world is going on?" I say when I have their attention fully. "What are you talking about?"

Every one of them looks at me with blank expressions, Then Cole and Kai start laughing their heads off.

"You're funny Jay." Kai says, when he finally calms down.

"I don't know about you, but I seriously have no idea what your talking about." These guys, can get pretty annoying. Especially if they are keeping something from me.

Zane smiles, "Jay, You got hurt in one of our battles. That's where you broke your arm and ribs. Then, when you woke up, your memory was gone. You thought that I was your brother, our father left us and then these guys kidnapped us... or something."

I have to keep myself from my mouth dropping open. "What?" was all I could get out.

Sensei walked in right then. "Jay. I'm glad to see you awake."

Kai snaps his fingers. "NYA!"

That certainly catches my attention. "What about her?"

"She has had PSTD for a few days..." Kai said looking worriedly at me.

"What? Why?" I want to jump up out of bed, but I remember my broken self, and think better of it, so instead, I get up slowly.

"Calm down Jay." Cole says. I nod, knowing me freaking out isn't gonna help anything.

Once I get to the edge of the bed, I try to stand up, but fail terribly. But I am determined to get up. So I try again. This time, I can stand for about 2 seconds before my body gives out. After a few more attempts, I am able to stand. Now walking, is going to be a whole different situation.

**Alright. This is the last chapter. Hopefully I will put up the epilogue really soon.**

**:)  
**


	6. Epilogue

**Alright everyone! This is the very last chapter! I hope you like it!**

When I take my first step, pain shoots through me. But I move onward. I have to. What else can I do? Zane walks up to be, and hold on to my arm, and Kai does the same with my other one.. We slowly make our way into her room. I have to stop at the sight. Her face is extremely white and pale. I have to hold myself back from running over to her.

"Nya…" I whisper. I walk over, ignoring the pain. "How long has it been?"

Kai walks over to me sadly. "About two days."

"What happened again?" I realized I was so concerned, I didn't get the full story.

"Well, I walked into her room and she was sobbing. She was worried that you would never get your memory back. I assured her you would, then, she just fainted…"

"She was worried about... Me? But why?"

It looks like Kai is about to laugh. "I think you need to figure that out for yourself…" He said and walked out of the room.

'_Figure it out for myself? Why couldn't he just tell me?' _I sigh, and look down at her.

She starts mumbling something… "Jay, please remember. We need you… I need you."

I smile sadly. "Nya it's okay. I remember now. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I remember everyone. Especially you."

This one is so much softer, I could barely make it out. "I- I love you."

All of the moments that I have had with Nya flash by my mind in a instant. When we first met, When we saved Ninjago and I ran up and hugged her. Our first date, where she had me discover my full potential, and just well, everything.

When I come back to the present, my lips are on hers. I pull away, letting what just happened process in my mind.

I-Just-Kissed-Nya.

Before I could process anything else, her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Jay…" She whispered quietly.

"I'm here." I say in the same tone.

She sits up and is about to kiss me on the cheek, but I turn my head, and her lips softly brush mine. When she realized what I did, She deepened it. '_Now that' _I think,_ 'is a real kiss.'_

**So? Did you like the end? **_  
_

**Thank you so much for everything! You guys are why I write! Please tell me how you liked the story through a Review or a PM. If anyone has any reqests of storys they would like me to do, I would love to do them. Thanks again!  
**


End file.
